Eleonora (cuento)
Eleonora es un cuento romántico de Edgar Allan Poe, publicado en 1842. Es considerado por algunos como un cuento autobiográfico y tiene un final relativamente feliz. Argumento thumb|Ilustración por Byam Shaw, 1909 La historia es narrada por un hombre que vive con su prima y tía en el Valle de la Hierba Irisada, un paraíso lleno de fragantes flores, árboles fantásticos y un «Río de Silencio». Después de vivir así por quince años, el amor llegó a los corazones del narrador y de su prima, Eleonora. El valle reflejaba la belleza de su joven amor. Eleonora, sin embargo, estaba enferma - «había sido creada perfecta en su hermosura sólo para morir». Ella no teme a la muerte, pero teme que el narrador abandone el valle después de que muera y le dé su amor a alguien más. El narrador le jura que, con «el Amo del Universo» como testigo, nunca se unirá en matrimonio con «ninguna hija de la Tierra». Tras la muerte de Eleonora, el Valle de la Hierba Irisada empieza a perder su lustre y calidez. El narrador decide partir a una «extraña ciudad». Ahí conoce a una mujer llamada Ermengarda, con la cual se casa sin ningún sentimiento de culpa. Eleonora pronto visita al narrador desde la tumba y manda sus bendiciones a la pareja. «Estás libre,» dice ella, «por razones que conocerás en el Cielo, de tus juramentos a Eleonora». Tema principal Una mujer que regresa de la tumba para visitar a su primer amor es un recurso frecuentemente usado. Ver también Ligeia y Morella. Poe también escribe sobre la muerte de una mujer hermosa, él considera que es el tema más poético en el mundo.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. New York: Harper Perennial, 1991. p. 239. ISBN 0060923318 Análisis Muchos biógrafos consideran a «Eleonora» como una historia autobiográfica escrita por Poe para aliviar sus sentimientos de culpa por considerar amar a otra mujer. En el periodo en el que se publicaba este cuento, su esposa, Virginia, empezó a mostrarse enferma y murió cinco años después.Sova, Dawn B. Edgar Allan Poe: A to Z. New York: Checkmark Books, 2001. p. 78. ISBN 081604161X El narrador, se puede concluir, es el mismo Poe viviendo con su joven prima (futura esposa) y su tía. El abrupto final, con el nombre del nuevo amor del narrador mencionado en los últimos párrafos, es de alguna manera, poco convincente de los intentos de Poe de justificar sus propios sentimientos. Poe consideró que el cuento «no terminó tan bien como debería». Quizás por la vaguedad que tiene el que el permiso para romper su juramento sólo le sería revelado en el Cielo. Es por eso que, comparado con los otros finales de Poe, en donde la amante muerta regresa de la tumba, este es un final "feliz", libre de antagonismos, culpas o resentimientos.Kennedy, J. Gerald. «Poe, 'Ligeia,' and the Problem of Dying Women» as collected in New Essays on Poe's Major Tales, edited by Kenneth Silverman. Cambridge University Press, 1993. p. 126 En Morella, por ejemplo, la esposa muerta reencarna como su propia hija sólo para morir. En Ligeia, la primera esposa regresa de la tumba y destruye a la nueva amante del narrador. En «Eleonora», el mensaje es que un hombre tiene permitido casarse sin culpas después de la muerte de su primer amor. El narrador admite locura al inicio de la historia, aunque cree que aún no ha sido determinado si la locura es la más elevada forma de inteligencia.Ruffner, Courtney J. and Jeff Grieneisen. "Intelligence: Genius or Insanity? Tracing Motifs in Poe's Madness Tales" collected in Bloom's BioCritiques: Edgar Allan Poe, Harold Bloom, ed. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishers, 2002. p. 55 ISBN 0791061736 Esto puede parecer cómico, pero también podría explicar la exagerada descripción paradisíaca del ValleRuffner, Courtney J. and Jeff Grieneisen. "Intelligence: Genius or Insanity? Tracing Motifs in Poe's Madness Tales" collected in Bloom's BioCritiques: Edgar Allan Poe, Harold Bloom, ed. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishers, 2002. p. 59 ISBN 0791061736 y cómo cambia cuando muere Eleonora. El que admita su locura, permite la introducción de elementos tan fantásticos en la obra.Fisher, Benjamin Franklin. "'Eleonora': Poe and Madness" collected in Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, Benjamin Franklin Fisher, ed. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1990. p. 180 ISBN 0961644923 No es claro por qué estos tres personajes viven solos en el Valle. También existen temas de connotación sexual, en la historia. Mientras Eleonora crece, su inocente relación se convierte en amor y la descripción del entorno también cambia - la vida en el Valle se multiplica. La muerte de Eleonora se utiliza como un símbolo del fin del ideal del amor romántico que después es reemplazado con el amor menos apasionado hacia Ermengarda.Benton, Richard P. «Friends and Enemies: Women in the Life of Edgar Allan Poe» collected in Myths and Realities: The Mysterious Mr. Poe. Baltimore: Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1987. pp. 6-7. ISBN 0961644915 Eleonora representa el típico personaje femenino de los cuentos de Poe: es joven, pasiva y completamente devota al amor.Weekes, Karen. «Poe's feminine ideal», collected in The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe, edited by Kevin J. Hayes. Cambridge University Press, 2002. p. 154. ISBN 0521797276 Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe